Nubes rosas
by EliACa
Summary: Jane desesperado le había confesado su amor en aquel avión, entonces ella tomó su decisión... "caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies; aunque en realidad no fue el dolor lo que le hizo detenerse. Fue un recuerdo. Una cápsula de su memoria que retorna a su mente gracias a aquellas nubes rosas; no era de extrañarse que aquel vago pensamiento estuviese vinculado a él".


**Disclaimer: **Ni The Mentalist, ni Patrick Jane, ni Simon Baker son míos; ¿pero qué demonios?

**A/N: **Hola, vengo con un nuevo oneshot que los Challenges The Mentalist 2014 me han animado a escribir, el reto fue crear una escena alternativa a cualquier episodio de la serie. Debo decir que en esta oportunidad, me fue muy difícil inspirarme; al final con el tiempo límite de entrega encima, pudo salir algo; espero les agrade.

* * *

**Nubes rosas**

…y entonces caminó erráticamente, sin rumbo fijo, sin destino. Caminó como un mecanismo de alejarse, pero también como un recurso para encontrarse. Como forma de despejar su mente, pero al mismo tiempo para enfocar sus pensamientos.

Caminó hasta que le dolieron los pies; aunque en realidad no fue el dolor lo que le hizo detenerse. Fue un recuerdo. Una cápsula de su memoria que retorna a su mente gracias a aquellas nubes rosas; no era de extrañarse que aquel vago pensamiento estuviese vinculado a él.

¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta ese punto? Piensa. No es una pregunta que busca respuesta, es una que interpela a su cordura. Ella solo quería sacarlo de aquella zona de confort, tenía la inmensa necesidad de hacer explícitas aquellas miradas, aquellos gestos y sonrisas cómplices que le había dedicado por años, en nombre de una amistad y compañerismo; pero que algo en el fondo le decía que tenían tintes de un sentimiento mucho más profundo. Ella sólo quería que él fuese totalmente sincero por una vez en su vida. Pero de pronto, aquel juego se salió de control, y en su desespero por presionar, terminó siendo presionada, y aceptó propuestas a la ligera; aquellas decisiones que ahora con la mente en frío, sabe que solo fueron una vía de escape. Un premio de consuelo.

_Un par de horas antes_

Teresa Lisbon piensa mientras baja de aquel avión, vuelo 407, que toda aquella situación fue demasiado surrealista. Atraviesa el pasillo de desembarque, sintiéndose segura de su decisión, no es hasta el momento en que ve a aquel hombre con una sonrisa en los labios, esperándola con alegría, en la que se siente completamente miserable.

Pike no le da tiempo de hablar, él la abraza con fuerzas, le da un beso afectuoso en los labios y toma su equipaje de mano. Luego la conduce hacia la salida del aeropuerto, hablándole de los mil planes que tiene preparados; de una idea de boda rápida y sencilla; de su nuevo equipo de trabajo; de las citas para ver los departamentos en donde vivirán, entusiasmado en gran medida por las hermosas zonas residenciales en los que están ubicados, caracterizados por la seguridad, excelente rutas de acceso, y del buen gusto que rodea a cada edificio. Mientras tanto Lisbon solo atinaba a pensar, que en aquel lugar no podría ver los veleros, ni los pelícanos, ni tampoco a Jane.

Una vez en la camioneta, rumbo al hotel, Pike seguía hablando de todas las maravillas que les esperaban juntos, de los proyectos; y de lo feliz que él estaba de tenerla a su lado. Ella tan solo escuchaba y miraba la ciudad pasar, a través de la ventana del vehículo; entonces se percató de que Marcus aún no le había preguntado sobre cómo ella se sentía al respecto, incluso, ni siquiera le había preguntado acerca de cómo estuvo su vuelo. Recordó entonces aquella noche en la que un hombre puso en sus manos una bolsa de cannolis, para luego con su voz temblorosa confesarle que lo más importante para él, es que ella fuese feliz.

- ¿Podrías detener el auto? –Le pidió Lisbon de repente-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? –Respondió Pike extrañado-.

- Solo detenlo por favor –dijo ella con precisión. Él orilló el vehículo, apagó el motor y quedó expectante-.

Al momento de mirarlo, Lisbon tenía en sus ojos ese brillo de la tristeza aflorando gracias a las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. De verdad quería que lo nuestro funcionara. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, sé que me he dejado llevar por la ilusión de una relación seria, más que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Es por Jane ¿cierto? –Comentó Marcus luego de un momento en silencio-.

Lisbon calló por unos segundos.

- Es por mí, y mi felicidad. De verdad lo siento –respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos-.

Pike soltó un suspiro de desaliento.

- Es mi culpa. Reconozco que te he presionado para que tomaras una decisión. Pero pensé que estábamos en la misma sintonía.

- Espero algún día lo entiendas –dijo Lisbon para luego tomar sus pertenencias y abrir la puerta.

- Espera ¿qué haces?

- Debo regresar.

- Puedo llevarte al aeropuerto; o puedes regresarte mañana; deja que te acompañe.

- Gracias Marcus –le dijo ella amablemente-, ya has hecho mucho por mí –Lisbon se inclinó hacia él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-; además, creo que me hará bien estirar las piernas un rato –agregó mientras miraba una de las entradas al East Potomac Park. Marcus asintió en silencio-.

Ella bajó de la camioneta y entonces caminó erráticamente, sin rumbo fijo, sin destino. Caminó como un mecanismo de alejarse, pero también como un recurso para encontrarse. Como forma de despejar su mente, pero al mismo tiempo para enfocar sus pensamientos.

Caminó un poco más de una hora; hasta que le dolieron los pies; aunque en realidad no fue el dolor lo que le hizo detenerse. Fue un recuerdo. Esa escena fugaz que retorna a su mente gracias a aquel grande y hermoso cerezo en flor, esos árboles siempre le habían parecido unas nubes rosas. No era de extrañarse que aquel vago pensamiento estuviese vinculado a él. Sonrió en automático, al recordar aquella vez en que ella conducía rumbo a un escenario de un crimen, mientras Jane a su lado, hablaba sin cesar de ese árbol símbolo de Japón, "la Sakura", de su historia, de las variedades de plantas, de su significado para las diferentes localidades: que si representaba la inocencia, la simplicidad, la belleza, la fortaleza; y de cuanto dato no solicitado que al rubio se le ocurrió soltarle; tanto que recuerda haberse irritado y haberlo mandado a callar por el resto del viaje.

¿Cómo es que pretendía iniciar una nueva vida, luego de tanta historia con Jane? Luego de que él hizo justo lo que ella tanto deseaba: ser sincero, dejar su alma en aquel avión mientras le confesaba su amor entre lágrimas, mientras dejaba al desnudo sus miedos acumulados de tantos años y aceptaba su incapacidad de actuar como un hombre normal.

Quería bajarse del avión justo cuando aquel agente se lo llevaba esposado y él sólo sabía gritar que la amaba. Pero fue orgullosa, para ella era demasiado tarde, y hasta reconoce el hecho, de que quería seguir dándole una lección.

Ahora no puede dejar de ver aquel cerezo, y recordar el discurso cansón de Jane en aquel viaje: "Sabes que para la cultura japonesa, este árbol representa lo efímero de la vida, puesto que la de las flores de los cerezos es sumamente corta"; entonces ella lo entiende; es suficiente de atravesar ese mismo camino viejo, repleto de miedos e inseguridades, ya no tienen por qué ser dos almas perdidas fingiendo no encontrarse. La vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en orgullos, rencores o en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Así que de pronto Teresa siente la enorme necesidad de caminar nuevamente, pero ahora con un rumbo bien definido.

_Cayo Islamorada – Florida_

Allí estaba Patrick Jane, de espaldas, sentado en aquel banco, de aquella fría sala de detención; miraba un punto lejano, como si no perteneciese a este mundo, como si estuviese en otro lugar, muy, muy lejos de allí.

Lisbon se acercó, y tomó asiento en la silla frente a él, Jane la miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban; mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía una felicidad verdadera.

Él tenía un aspecto acabado, parecía no haber dormido en muchas horas, llevaba la misma ropa de cuando Lisbon se marchó, y aunque ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas, parecía totalmente desgastado, especialmente por sus ojos hinchados, lo que probablemente indicaba, que había estado llorando.

Por su parte Lisbon, quien había elaborado todo un importante discurso para Jane, el cual había ensayado una y otra vez durante su vuelo de regreso; cuando estuvo frente a él, intentando controlar sus emociones, tan solo logró sacar una palabra, seguida por ese tipo de conversaciones escudos que suelen tener ambos.

- Hola –dijo ella intentando mantener sus ojos sobre los de él-.

- Hola –respondió Jane, luego de soltar un suspiro reprimido con tildes de rebozada dicha-.

- Has vuelto a meterte en un buen lío ¿eh?

- Bahhh! He estado en líos mucho peores.

- Eso es verdad –comentó ella en medio de una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapa de los labios-.

- No estás en Washington.

- No –responde Lisbon; sintiendo muy en el fondo algo de pena por haber dudado en quedarse, por no haberse bajado de inmediato de aquel avión- ¿Lo decías de verdad? –Pregunta ella con todos sus miedos y reservas de por medio-.

- Claro que sí –le dice rápidamente el rubio, aunque luego aclara- …por concretar, ¿hablamos de los líos no?

- No, no. De lo otro.

- Ahh, ¡eso!

- Es que no es cosa de broma.

- Si, lo dije en serio, cada palabra –afirma sin dudas el consultor-.

- Bien, porque yo siento lo mismo.

- ¡Qué suerte! –Responde Jane con una sonrisa en los labios, y con las lágrimas a punto de caer. Luego de todo lo que han pasado, especialmente cuando creía que la había perdido para siempre, realmente se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Teresa también sonríe no solo por lo que ella está sintiendo, sino también por él, al verlo tan feliz-.

- ¿Pero y Pike? –De repente él le pregunta, con un gesto de verdadera preocupación-.

- Lo entenderá –dice Lisbon con seguridad, por lo menos sabe, que ella le dejó clara su postura, y se alegra de haber sido totalmente honesta con él-.

Allí estaban, sin máscaras, expuestos el uno al otro, sin mayores ornamentos, ni palabras rebuscadas, luego de tantos años, simplemente mostrándose como son.

Después de unos segundos mirándose, reflejándose y sintiéndose identificados con el otro; Lisbon agrega…

- Dilo otra vez.

- ¿Que diga qué?

Ella no tuvo que agregar palabras, una mirada pícara y sus cejas a medio levantar, lo dijeron todo. Jane no lo dudó dos veces; se levantó del asiento, y en automático se acercó a ella; ni siquiera sintió el cansancio o el dolor en su tobillo, tan solo quería repetir todo aquello que le dijo, pero ahora sin palabras de por medio. Así que tomó con suavidad su barbilla, la acercó hasta su rostro y la besó como tantas veces lo había anhelado; con suavidad pero con movimientos intensos, profundos, intentando saciar esa necesidad por ella acumulada de años, saboreando cada matiz de sus labios, reconociendo la calidez de su boca y dejándose colmar por el hecho de que es un gesto plenamente correspondido y no un producto de su imaginación, como todas las veces que en el pasado había sucedido en su mente.

Se separaron con delicadeza, se miraron como si se reconocieran por primera vez, entonces Lisbon no pudo más que regalarle una sonrisa, pensando en que por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, había tomado la decisión correcta, y aunque sabía que aún habían muchas barreras por superar, ella estaba completamente segura y sobre todo feliz, por el camino por el cual había optado recorrer.

_-Fin-_


End file.
